The three wheeler market kit/conversion industry is predominantly focused on vehicles having one front-wheel and two rear-wheels (1F2R), with a rapidly emerging focus on vehicles with two front-wheels and one rear-wheel (2F1R) for customs and production vehicle manufacturers. The market segment for conversions is nascent and includes a variety of potentially competing platforms, such as delta trikes; ‘ride-on’ reverse trikes, and open cockpit, ‘side-by-side’ reverse trikes. Current designs of three-wheeled motorcycles focus more on the 1F2R designs. The “delta trike” is a popular design that exemplifies this layout. However, the one-front-two rear design is inherently unstable and exhibits poor handling characteristics. However, none of the conventional designs are even robustly stable. The need for a stable design for a 1F2R or 2F1R vehicle has been recognized and long felt for over 80 years, and has been characterized by failure by many others to design a stable 1F2R or 1F2R vehicle using other designs.